Maltruant
Maltruant is a rogue, powerful and psychotic Chronosapien who sought the domination of time itself and the death of Ben Tennyson. He is the final antagonist of Ben 10: Omniverse and he serves as the main antagonist of the arc The Time War. He was voiced by Mark Hamill who is widely known for playing Luke Skywalker and The Joker. Biography Background According to Professor Paradox, Maltruant is bent on ruling all of time and existence. For achieving such goal, he masterminded the past Time War. Fortunately, he was defeated by the end of this particular war. To ensure that he wouldn't be able to start another war and his followers wouldn't be able to find him and restored him, Paradox took him apart and hid the incapacitated individual parts of Maltruant's body throughout space and time. However, over time, Maltruant would slowly "pull himself back together," eventually reforming the majority of his body. Events in the series Maltruant was first mentioned by Ben 10,000 in Ben Again when his temporal beasts went on a cross-dimensional rampage. In Fight at the Museum, he sent Subdora and Exo-Skull to steal the "Key to Time" for him, and they succeeded in their mission. In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, he sought to repair himself and become whole again, seeking to regain control of the time streams. He hired Dr. Psychobos to help, knowing Azmuth would never assist him in any dimension. After successfully being restored, Maltruant turned on Dr. Psychobos, easily defeated Ben Prime and Ben 23, and left Mad Ben's dimension with his minions to restart the Time War, leaving Mad Ben to deal with his alternate dimension counterparts and Dr. Psychobos. In Let's Do the Time War Again, Maltruant was shortly seen in a pocket dimension where Eon gave him two Time Beast eggs and declared that he would win the Time War before it would even begin. In Secret of Dos Santos, he created portals for Subdora to get Exo-Skull and one of his components. In The End of an Era, he came to the time period of Ben 10,000 to steal the Anihilaarg and the Dwarf Star so he can create a more deadly weapon. In A New Dawn, Maltruant traveled back in time and, due to Ben and Rook's interference, stopped in 1773 where he bartered transport repairs from Vilgax in exchange for a Chronosapien Time Bomb. He then traveled back to the very beginning of the universe and snuck aboard the Contemelia's ship, where he switched their Anihilaarg with his own in order to recreate the universe in his image. He was eventually defeated and his components were scattered across time and space by Professor Paradox, thus enclosing himself in a never-ending time loop of being defeated, rebuilding himself, and being defeated again without knowing it. Personality Maltraunt is portrayed as an intelligent, vain egomaniac who desires nothing less than eternal dominion over reality. Along with this, he is shown to be a sadist who enjoys toying with enemies and even betraying former allies once he no longer needed their help. He is known to brag once he feels he is about to win which has led to his own defeat before. Trivia *Maltruant is the second Ben 10 Villain to be Pure Evil, Aggregor was the first. **Additionally he is the only Ben 10: Omniverse villain to be a Pure Evil, thus making him the darkest enemy in the show. **Maltruant was unusually violent and dark for a Ben 10: Omniverse villain. **Malturant is arguably eviler and threatening than Aggregor as he wished to rule all of the existence whilst Aggregor was only going to take over the universe. **In the finale of Omniverse, it was revealed he was the reason of Vilgax's obsession of Omnitrix, making him the Bigger Bad of the entire Ben 10 franchise. *Maltruant is one of the few Cartoon Network villains who surpass into a Pure Evil along with Slade, Keeper Agruss, Pong Krell and Aggregor (who was also a Ben 10 villain). Gallery FaM_(427).png Madtruant26.png IaMBW1_(628).png 4232705-1979425215-Maltr.png TEoaE_(251).png tumblr_nu7gxkm5a21tfdu67o6_1280.png tumblr_nu7gxkm5a21tfdu67o2_1280.png _ben10_images_5_52_Screens_A_New_Dawn00132_png_revision_latestadbfd2fb6a8391a23cb5b9777ce719c1.png Videos Omniverse Creating a New Universe Ben 10 Cartoon Network|Maltruant's defeat Complete Monster Category:Ben 10 villains Category:Aliens Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Anarchist Category:Terrorists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Immortals Category:God Wannabe Category:Imprisoned Category:Hegemony Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Warlords Category:Cataclysm Category:Bigger Bads Category:Genderless Category:Elementals Category:Evil from the past